Von Schmerzen und Manipulationen
by Zebathia
Summary: Als Harry von seinem Schularzt untersucht wird, kommen schockierende Tatsachen an die Öffentlichkeit.
1. Von Schmerzen

Hmm... Ich glaube, ich hab keine Lust jedes Mal auf meine nicht vorhandenen Rechte hinzuweisen...  
>Also: Nichts gehört mir. Die fabelhafte Welt rund um Hogwards und den Ligusterweg, die wunderbaren, charakteristischen Figuren, die interessanten magischen Wesen, die Grundidee, Zaubersprüche, verschiedenste Orte, überhaupt die ganze Magische Welt gehört J.K.R.<p>

Harry hat keine schöne Kindheit, bis er von einem Schularzt untersucht wird. Er deckt schockierende Geheimnisse auf und verfrachtet Harry ins Krankenhaus, wo er schon bald erste Erfahrungen mit Magie macht.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 1

Schlaflos

Harry lag in seinem Schrank unter der Treppe und versuchte krampfhaft einzuschlafen.

Es funktionierte nicht.

Die Angst vor den allnächtlichen Alpträumen und die Schmerzen seiner Wunden waren einfach zu groß.

Vor einigen Stunden wurde ihm eine Sonderhandlung zuteil. Es fing damit an, dass er etwas von dem frisch zubereiteten Salat nahm, ohne seinen Onkel zu fragen. Aber hätte er gefragt, hätte er nichts bekommen, und so bekam er noch zwei kleine Streifen Paprika bevor seine Tante etwas bemerkete. Die wurde natürlich sehr wütend und teilte ihrem Ehemann übertrieben von seinen Versuch, etwas Essen zu stehlen, mit.  
>Die Bestrafung sollte nach dem Essen erfolgen.<br>Aber offensichtlich konnte sein Onkel seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht besonders gut leiden, als er seinen Verwandten das Abendessen servierte und sich selbst vor Hunger kaum aufrecht halten konnte. Wahrscheinlich blieb sein Blick einige Sekunden zu lange auf einem der gut gefüllten Teller haften, und leider bemerkte das Dudley, der es nicht lassen konnte und seinen Vater darauf aufmerksam machen musste, was den walrossähnlichen Mann dann wiederum seinen Blick auf Harry fallen ließ.

Und genau das wollte Harry eigentlich vermeiden.

Denn normalerweise blieb es nicht bei diesem einen Blick. Nein, normalerweise kam noch etwas dazu. Meistens Schläge. Oft Tritte. Wenn Tante Petunia nicht anwesend war, auch der Gürtel oder eine Peitsche.

Das ließ in Harry dann wiederum die Frage aufkommen, woher sein Onkel diese hatte. Hatte er sie etwa extra für ihn gekauft? Ein Gürtel war gleich schmerzvoll, für diese Striemen auf der Haut brauchte er nicht einmal eine Peitsche. Aber in Harry kam der Verdacht auf, dass es seinem Onkel mit einer Peitsche wahrscheinlich mehr Spaß machte.

Würde er schon solche Wörter kennen, würde er jetzt denken: 'krankhaft gestörter Psychopath'.

Zum Glück kannte er noch keine ähnlichen Wörter, denn das wäre in seinem Alter dann doch etwas merkwürdig gewesen. Merkwürdiger als er ohnehin schon war. Also reduziere er seine nicht vorhandenen Gedanken -da er sie ja noch nicht kannte- auf einen grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck. In der Öffentlichkeit würde er sich nie trauen ihn zu zeigen, aber er war jetzt immerhin in seinem Schrank und es war mitten in der Nacht, wer könnte ihn denn jetzt schon sehen?

Der Schrank war sein Rückziehort. Nur er durfte hier herein, das redete er sich zumindest ein. Die Wahrheit war, nur er _konnte_ hier hinein, alle anderen waren entweder zu groß oder fett, oder beides. Nur Harry passte wegen seiner zierlichen und abgemagerten Statue in den Schrank, und das war auch gut so. Hier konnte er still und leise weinen, sollte er zu starke Schmerzen haben, oder wäre die Sehnsucht nach einer mütterlichen Umarmung oder das Gefühl nach Geborgenheit zu stark als dass er es ignorieren könnte.

Aber heute war ihm nicht nach weinen zumute.  
>Heute versuchte er seinen Zorn im Zaum zu halten.<br>Es war ein recht ungewohntes Gefühl.  
>Solange er sich erinnern konnte, hatte er versucht seiner Familie zu gefallen. Er putzte ununterbrochen ohne sich über seine schmerzenden Muskeln zu beschweren. Er arbeitete im Garten, und beklagte sich nicht wenn er einen Sonnenbrand bekam und gleichzeitig seinem Cousin beim Eis essen zusehen musste. Er fragte nicht ob er etwas zu essen haben durfte, während er das üppige Abendmahl servierte und sich sein Magen bei dem Anblick schmerzvoll zusammen zog.<br>Nein, er beklagte sich nie. Er arbeitete bis zum Umfallen, und das wörtlich. Und er bekam immer mehr Aufgaben.  
>Früher dachte er, seine Verwandten vertrauten ihm. Sie gaben ihm Aufgaben um zu zeigen, wie sehr sie seine Arbeit schätzten. Und die gaben ihm noch mehr Aufgaben, weil er sie so gut bewältigte.<br>Aber jetzt wusste er es besser.

Sie brauchten ihn nicht. Sie wollten ihn nicht. Sie benutzten ihn. Er mühte sich bei Arbeiten ab, die sie nicht verrichten wollten. Er war ihnen gleichgültig. Und am Anfang betrachtete er es als selbstverständlich. Er wollte nützlich sein. Er wollte helfen. Er wollte dass sie stolz auf ihn sein konnten. Er wollte dass sie ihn brauchten. Er wollte für sie da sein. Er war ihnen dankbar. Dankbar dafür, dass sie ihn aufgenommen haben. Dankbar, dass er in kein Waisenheim musste. Dankbar, dass er Kleider bekam, auch wenn er dreimal hineinpasste. Dankbar, das er wenigstens manchmal etwas zu essen bekam. Würde er auf der Straße leben, würde es ihm schlechter ergehen. Damals war er sich sicher. Heute wusste er nicht ob das stimmte. Wer sollte ihn auf der Straße bestrafen, weil er das Frühstück nicht richtig zubereitet hatte? Auf der Straße gab es niemanden den es kümmern würde. Auf der Straße gab es aber auch kein Frühstück.

Aber jetzt hatte er zum ersten Mal mit diesem Gefühl zu kämpfen. Mit dieser Wut. Und er wusste nicht damit umzugehen. Wie sollte er sich abreagieren?  
>Er verspürte den mächtigen Drang zu schreien. Irgendetwas zu zerstören. Irgendetwas zu zerreißen. Er ballte seine wunden Hände zu Fäusten. Die Blasen der Gartenarbeit schmerzten auf seinen Handflächen. Sie erinnerten ihn an die Ungerechtigkeit seiner Behandlung. Harry unterdrückte einen verzweifelten Schrei. Hätte er geschrien, würde den Nachbarn ein kalter Schauer den Rücken hinunterlaufen. Es wäre ein Schrei voller Wut gewesen. Kalten Zorn hätten sie heraushören können. Aber hauptsächlich würden sie Verzweiflung heraushören können. Aber er durfte nicht schreien. Er musste ruhig bleiben. Er musste leise sein. Er fühlte einen großen Knoten in seiner Brust. Er konnte nicht mehr richtig atmen. Das Luftholen schmerzte in seinen Lungen. Er fühlte den Knoten aufsteigen. Und während er versuchte den Knoten zu schlucken, schluchzte er. Und es war ein erleichterndes Gefühl. Es war, als würde der Knoten seinen Weg hinaus in Freie suchen, mit Hilfe dieser erschreckend lauten Schluchzer. Er schlug seine Hände über seinem Mund zusammen. Er hoffte, dass er nicht laut genug war, um seine Verwandten zu wecken. So befreiend es auch war, er durfte nicht. Er musste es schlucken. Er durfte sich nicht gehen lassen, er musste stark bleiben. Wenn jemand wegen ihm geweckt wurde - nein, das durfte er nicht zulassen. Aber er konnte nicht mehr. Er war nicht stark genug. Er wollte auch nicht mehr. Und es war das Gefühl der Verzweiflung, das seinen Schluchzern den Weg hinaus brachte. Er war so verzweifelt. Er war alleine. Es gab niemanden der ihm helfen konnte. Es gab niemanden der ihm helfen wollte. Er war allein. Allein und hilflos. Und gebrochen. Weinend vergrub er sein Gesicht in der zerschlissenen Decke, um seine Geräusche zu ersticken.<p> 


	3. Happy Birthday Dudley

"Hallo, wer bist denn du?"  
>"Ein Vertreter für JKR."<br>"Oha."  
>"Willst du mir vielleicht irgendetwas mitteilen?"<br>"Ich hab nichts gestohlen! Alles gehört ihr, ich wollte es gerade sagen, als du kamst!"  
>"Soso..."<p>

.o.O.o.

**Kapitel 2**

_Happy Birthday Dudley! _

_Teil 1_

Die unangenehme und schrille Stimme seiner Tante klang in seinen Ohren nach als er sich verschlafen aus seinem sogenannten Bett rollte und die Tür seines Schrankes öffnete.  
>Schnell stolperte er den Geng zur Küche entlang und versuchte dabei seine protestierenden Beine und die Schmerzen der Wunden auf seinem Rücken zu ignorieren.<p>

Er musste schlucken.

Ihm war so schlecht und schwindlig, dass er dachte, er müsse sich übergeben. Allerdings wollte er wirklich nicht noch eine Bestrafung riskieren, er hatte schon genug Schmerzen.

Als er endlich am Ende des doch rechte kurzen Ganges, der ihm im Moment aber ziemlich lang vorkam, angekommen war, erwartete ihn Tante Petunia auch schon mit einer Pfanne, mit der sie ausholte, weil er zu spät kam. Harrys Gehirn reagierte wegen den Schmerzen und dem Schlafmangel nur recht kurz, aber wenigstens wusste er, dass er sich besser ducken sollte, wenn er nicht die nächsten zwei Tage mit Kopfschmerzen das Haus putzen wollte, und dabei riskierte einen Fehler zu machen.

Reflexartig wich er also aus und hörte sich daraufhin einen Tirade an über seine Faulheit, Arroganz, Undankbarkeit, seine Eltern, die nervigen Nachbarn, das Wetter, die schmutzige Affäre zweier Prominente, seine Faulheit und zum Schluss noch über seine Arroganz.

Da der Vortrag über seine Fehler und Mängel recht lang war und recht viel Zeit in Anspruch nahm, sodass es schon recht spät war, musste er sich beim Frühstückrichten beeilen.

Er nahm die Pfanne, die ursprünglich für Ei und Schinken gedacht war, kurzzeitig aber die Funktion zur Bestrafungspfanne gewechselt hatte, in die Hand, stellte sie auf die Herdplatte und ging zum Kühlschrank um die Zutaten hervor zu holen.

Offensichtlich war er aber nicht schnell genug, da er seine halb verheilten Wunden nicht wieder aufreißen wollte, denn seine Tante zischte:"Warum brauchst du so lange? Beeil dich besser, oder Vernon wird wütend!"

Nach dieser Drohung vergaß Harry seine Wunden und bereitete so schnelle er konnte das Frühstück zu. Aber währenddessen konnte er nicht verhindern, dass sich seine Gedanken auf den seltsamen Traum richteten, den er in der heutigen Nacht hatte.

Er sah, wie schon so oft, ein grünes Licht. Das war nichts Ungewöhnliches. Aber dieses Mal konnte er sich auch an Stimmen erinnern. Und an Namen. Auch wenn es ungewöhnliche Namen waren. Wer bitte hieß schon _Dumlebore_? Oder war es Dumbledore? Oder gar Bumbldore? Er erinnerte sich auch an das Geräusch eines Motors, an das Gefühl von kühlendem Wind auf seiner brennenden Stirn, an das Gefühl von Liebe.

Aber woher konnte er wissen dass es Liebe war? Er erinnerte sich an ein schönes Gefühl, an Aufmerksamkeit, Sorge. Aber _Liebe_? Er konnte nicht feststellen, wie sich das anfühlte, dazu fehlte ihm der Vergleich. Und dennoch glaubt er Liebe gefühlt zu haben. Leider hatte er vergessen, wie es sich im Traum anfühlte also konnte er auch nicht wissen, wie es sich im wirklichen Leben anfühlen würde.

Sein grummelnder Magen holte ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Er riskierte einen schnellen Blick zu seiner Tante, ob ihr das Geräusch aufgefallen war.

Nein, sie legte weiterhin Geschenke auf und unter den Tisch. Und neben den Tisch. Und noch auf die andere Seite.  
>Beruhigt drehte er sich um und passte auf, dass der Schinken nicht anbrannte.<br>_Geschenke?_  
>Das Ei fiel aus seiner Hand.<br>_Geschenke.  
>Viele Geschenke.<em>  
>Nein.<br>_Nein!  
>Nein, bitte!<br>_Wie konnte er das nur vergessen?  
>Wo doch seine Verwandten seit einem Monat von nichts anderes mehr sprachen.<br>Wie konnte er_ Dudleys Geburtstag _vergessen?

Ein harter Schlag gegen seinen Kopf brachte ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück.  
>"Du undankbare Missgeburt, wie kannst du es wagen unser Essen zu stehlen? Wisch das weg bevor das Dudley sieht, oder du kannst was erleben! Du bekommst heute kein Essen!"<br>"Ja, Tante Petunia.", brachte er benommen heraus. Mit was hatte sie ihn so fest geschlagen? Ah, ja natürlich. Mit einer Pfanne. Der Haushalt der Familie Dursleys besaß einen riesigen Vorrat an Pfannen, ein viertel davon war in der Küche. Also war es nicht wirklich schwer schnell eine aufzutreiben, sollte eine gebraucht werden.  
>Einen Seufzer unterdrückend wischte er das Desaster, das einmal ein Ei war, auf.<br>Dass er heute kein Essen bekam, war nicht wirklich überraschend. Er hätte auch so keines bekommen, wenn er das Ei nicht fallen gelassen hätte. Heute war _Dudleys Geburtstag_. _Natürlich_ hatte das Auswirkungen auf den geregelten Alltag.

Schwere Schritte erreichten seine Ohren, dicht gefolgt von schnaufenden Geräuschen. Es gab in diesem Haus genau zwei Personen, die solche Geräusche von sich gaben- drei, wenn Tante Marge zu besuch war. Aber sie war _Gott sei Dank_ nicht zu Besuch und Dudley hatte _Geburtstag_, also durfte er noch etwas schlafen. Das bedeutete, es konnte nur eine Person sein: Harrys Onkel. Onkel Vernon.  
>Der war jetzt offenbar aufgewacht und folgte dem Duft von frisch gebratenem Speck mit Ei.<p>

Harry wunderte es immer wieder, wie so dicke Menschen es schafften die Treppe herunter zu kommen, ohne stecken zu bleiben. Aber offensichtlich war es möglich, denn sein Onkel, Marge und Dudley blieben leider nie stecken. Vielleicht war das aber auch gut so, denn sonst würde Harry sie herausziehen müssen. Und auf diese Arbeit konnte er wirklich verzichten.

Schon bald erreichen Vernons schwere Schritte die Küche.

"Junge!"

Harry zuckte zusammen und verschüttete dabei den siedend heißen Tee.

"Warum ist das Frühstück noch nicht fertig?", brüllte er quer durch die Küche.

"Dudley wird bald aufwachen und seine Cornflakes sind noch immer nicht am Tisch!"

_Wird bald aufwachen_... Harry würde es wundern, wenn die Nachbarn bei dem Krach, den sein Onkel veranstaltete, noch nicht aufgewacht waren. Aber Dudley war den Lärm gewohnt und hatte noch nie Probleme einfach weiter zu schlafen.  
>Ganz anders sah es bei Harry aus. Der hatte nur einen sehr leichten Schlaf, damit er mitbekam, wann seine Tante aufwachte und er vor ihr in der Küche sein konnte. Heute hatte er jedoch verschlafen und normalerweise hätte das Auswirkungen. Aber er hatte Glück im Unglück, denn heute war <em>Dudleys Geburtstag<em>. Der ganze Tag bestand aus Ausnahmen. Und ganz bestimmt nicht aus angenehmen.

"Ich wecke jetzt Duddykins, und wehe ich höre von dir heute auch nur einen Laut! Hast du mich verstanden?"

"Ja, Tante Petunia."

So eintönige Antworten. Immer nur das Gleiche, nie Abwechslung.  
>Er bemühte sich auch immer so zu antworten. Zum Einen mochten seine Verwandten es nicht, wenn er redete, zum Anderen hatte er Angst, er könnte sich verraten. Denn eigentlich war er intelligent. Er war sogar hoch begabt, und er glaubte, er hatte das seiner Pflegefamilie zu verdanken. Er <em>musste<em> ja klug sein, wenn er mit drei Jahren verstehen sollte, wie man den Müll trennt, den Abwasch erledigt, die Fenster putzt, den Garten jätet. Oder wenn er mit vier Jahren den Einkaufszettel entziffern sollte. Da hatte man gar keine andere Möglichkeit als zu lernen, schneller als andere in seinem Alter.  
>Auch jetzt in der Schule war er zu Anfang besser als alle anderen gewesen. Doch als Dudley schlechte Noten bekam, dachten Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon, er hätte sich die Noten erschummelt. Wie konnte dieser dumme Junge auch besser sein, als ihr hoch intelligenter Sohn? Und die Schule war bestimmt sehr schwer, wenn Dudley immer so schlechte Noten bekam. Aber Duddybums würde in die nächste Klasse aufgenommen werden, und das war alles was zählte. Wer würde auch auf die Idee kommen, es hängt mit ihrer großzügigen Spende zusammen?<br>Also begann Harry schlechte Noten zu schreiben, die Hausaufgeben falsch oder unvollständig abzugeben, Fragen falsch zu beantworten. Er gab sich wirklich Mühe damit, und war jetzt etwa gleich schlecht wie sein Cousin. Er lernte trotzdem alles mit und hatte keine Schwierigkeiten dem Unterricht zu folgen. Genug Übung hatte er auch, er musste ja Dudleys Hausaufgaben machen, vollständig und korrekt. Das war auch eine willkommene Ausrede für die Dursleys. Dudley war ein sehr kluges Kind, nur war er so schüchtern, dass er vor der Klasse nicht frei reden konnte, und so gar keine Antwort von sich gab. Zu Hause konnte er ja alles! Die Hausübungen waren ja immer richtig! Und bei schriftlichen Prüfungen? Tja, Duddykins war einfach zu aufgeregt, er vergaß dann immer alles.

Und damit niemand bemerkte, wie klug er jetzt wirklich war, gab Harry eben so einfache Antworten von sich. Aber würde er etwas Kluges von sich geben, würde das seinen Verwandten bestimmt auch nicht auffallen. Sie würden denken, er könne nicht einmal einen vernünftigen Satz zustande bringen.

"Junge!", riss ihn die Stimme seines Onkels aus den Gedanken. Er war heute wirklich sehr abwesend, kam ihn in den Sinn.

"Beeil dich!"

"Ja, Onkel Vernon."

Er stellte schnell die anderen täglichen Frühstückutensilien auf den Tisch, als er auch schon Dudleys schwere Schritte auf der Treppe hörte. Obwohl heute erst sein siebter Geburtstag war, hatte Harry 's Cousin erstaunliche Ähnlichkeiten mit seinem Vater. Dazu musste man ihn noch nicht einmal sehen. Seine Geräusche reichten vollkommen aus. Schloss man die Augen, und konzentrierte sich auf die Ohren, hatte man nach einigen Sekunden schon ein festes Bild vor Augen, das so leicht nicht mehr zu vergessen war. Und kam Dudley erst einmal in das Gesichtsfeld des Betrachters, wurden die Vermutungen bestätigt.

_Aber ich bin nicht normal_, dachte Harry bitter.  
>Er kannte niemanden, der so ungesund dick war, wie Dudley. Und es war ganz sicher nicht <em>normal<em>, mit – jetzt sieben Jahren – Probleme zu haben, einen Sitzplatz zu finden, der stand hielt und dazu auch noch einigermaßen bequem war.  
>Nein, Harry war lieber anders <em>nicht normal<em> und ein Freak, als so zu Enden wie er es sich für Dudley ausgemalt hatte.

.o.O.o.

Vielen Dank an **Mary in Hogwarts**. Reviews muntern echt auf.

Die anderen könnten das auch einmal versuchen... Sagt mir bitte was ich verbessern kann!


	4. Happy Birthday Dudley 2

**Kapitel 3**

_Happy Birthday Dudley! _

_Teil 2_

Eigentlich wollte Harry gerade zurück in seinen Schrank gehen, als sein Onkel ihm einen Blick der Sorte: _'Beweg dich und du kannst es morgen nicht mehr'_ schenkte. Pflichtbewusst suchte er also nach einer Arbeit, die noch als zu erledigen galt. Aber allzu viel gab es nicht mehr, er hatte während dem Frühstück die gesamte Küche geputzt und danach den Tisch abgeräumt und abgewischt, sodass Dudley 's Geschenke nicht Gefahr liefen dreckig zu werden. Vielleicht sollte er Tee kochen. So konnte keiner behaupten er stehe untätig im Weg.  
>"Bursche!", unterbrach Onkel Vernon 's Stimme seinen, doch nicht ganz so unauffälligen, Versuch in die Küche zu verschwinden, "du bleibst hier!"<p>

Nun doch recht erstaunt – aber auch etwas Beunruhigt – sah er seinem Cousin beim Auspacken seiner Geschenke zu. Dudley riss ungestüm das sorgfältig gewählte Geschenkpapier von Tante Marge 's Kuvert. Wieso Tante Petunia Marge 's Kuvert, der ohnehin nur Geld enthielt, auch noch einpackte, war Harry ein Rätsel. Tante Marge hatte es offensichtlich auch nicht für nötig gehalten. Vielleicht dachte Dudley 's Mutter, Dudley hätte dann mehr Freude beim Auspacken. Vielleicht wollte sie aber auch nur eine Einheitsfarbe.

Denn so war es hier; Alles gleich, eine Farbe, ein Muster. Keine Individualität. Alles sauber, glänzend.

Es war nicht so als wäre Harry ein Chaot, oder als würde er es lieben im Dreck zu spielen. Seine Tante mochte es nicht, also durfte er es auch nicht mögen.

Er wusste natürlich den Vorteil der Ordentlichkeit und Sauberkeit zu schätzen. Und das war auch gut so, denn immerhin war er ja für die Ordnung im Haushalt größtenteils verantwortlich. Und es war ja auch nicht so, als wäre er zu bequem um aufzuräumen. Dazu fehlte ihm einfach der Mut.  
>Harry hielt sich generell nicht für sehr mutig, und er konnte auch überhaupt nicht verstehen warum jemand – wie Mrs Figg – das behaupten sollte. Denn genau das tat sie. Mrs Figg war eine alte schrullige Dame, die im Ligusterweg wohnte und manchmal auf ihn aufpasste. Er mochte es überhaupt nicht dorthin zu gehen, doch wenn seine Verwandten ins Kino oder in den Zoo fuhren, blieb ihm nichts Anderes übrig. Zu seinem Glück war das noch nicht sehr oft vorgekommen. Doch er wusste, in Zukunft würde er öfter als ihm lieb war ihre Gesellschaft genießen dürfe. Denn erst seit er in der Schule war, besuchte er sie. Früher war er einfach in seinen Schrank gesperrt worden. Es kannte ihn niemand, also konnte auch keiner fragen wo Harry war. Doch nun war er in der Schule und eine Menge Leute wussten dass er bei den Dursleys wohnte. Wenn sie also ausgingen und jemanden trafen der von seiner Existenz wusste, keine Antwort auf die Frage wo er war geben konnten, warf das kein gutes Licht auf ihr hart erarbeitetes Vorstadtleben. Und eben das wollten sie nicht riskieren, also schickten sie ihn zu Mrs Figg. Dort war er wenigstens beaufsichtigt, sie hatten ihre Pflicht erfüllt. Außerdem mochte er es nicht dort, und die alte Dame freute sich immer.<p>

Es war nicht Mrs Figgs Benehmen Harry gegenüber – nicht nur zumindest. Vielmehr störte ihn ihre Vorstellung von ihm. Sie hielt ihn ja schon fast für einen Held, so kam es ihm vor. Außerdem war sie davon überzeugt, dass alles leicht und Gut und Böse zu unterteilen war. Weiß und Schwarz.

Er stimmte bei vielen Themen einfach nicht mir ihr überein. Das zu sagen war aber unhöflich, also schwieg er und nickte leicht mit dem Kopf wann immer sie ihn beifallsuchend ansah. Vielleicht sollte er sie nicht so ermutigen, dann hörte sie vielleicht auf.

Harry war zwar erst sechs, aber er wusste dass die Welt nicht nur in weiß und schwarz aufgeteilt werden konnte.

Warum er das wusste?

Er sah es täglich.

Manche würden sagen dass sei Dursleys wirklich außergewöhnlich nette Menschen waren. Immerhin nahmen sieh ihren Neffen auf. Andere würden vielleicht sage, die Dursleys hatten ihn nur als Haushaltshilfe und Prügelknaben akzeptiert. Gut, er kannte niemanden er so etwas tatsächlich behaupten würde, aber es ging hier ja nur ums Prinzip. Seine Tante und sein Onkel verwöhnten ihren Sohn wann immer es ging, doch Harry wurde ignoriert. Waren sie jetzt böse? Sie liebten ihren Sohn, und war Liebe nicht gut? Denn obwohl sie zu so einem guten Gefühl wie Liebe fähig waren, missbrauchten sie ihren Neffen, ohne einen für ihn ersichtlichen Grund. Man konnte nicht einfach behaupten sie wären böse. Zu ihrem Neffen ja, doch zu anderen? Würde das ihr Sohn auch behaupten? Außerdem behaupteten ja viele dass böse Menschen zu keinen Gefühlen fähig waren, was aber auch nicht stimmen konnte. Die meisten empfanden ja Hass oder zumindest Wut. Und das waren Gefühle, Harr wusste das nur zu gut. Also waren sozusagen 'Böse' auch imstande Gefühle zu haben. Und wenn jemand solche schlechte Gefühle spürte, dann musste er auch gute Gefühle kennen. Tief in sich musste jeder so etwas wie Liebe spüren, da war sich Harry sicher. Es gab so viele Sprüche die das besagten, aber trotzdem hielten viele Menschen verzweifelt an ihrer vereinfachten Weltanschauung fest. Und zwar genau darum. Sie war einfach. Es war einfach zu sagen: "Er ist böse.", als sich seine Motive anzusehen. Viele wollten sich nicht die Mühe machen und verstanden auch nicht wieso sie das überhaupt tun sollten. Wieso nicht einfach sagen: "Er hat keine angenehme Persönlichkeit, er ist immer so schnell gereizt", auch wenn er mitten in einer Scheidung ist und um das Sorgerecht seiner geliebten Tochter kämpft? Was ging das die anderen an, er war ja nicht höflich, alles andere war nebensächlich.

Und deswegen konnte er Mrs Figg einfach nicht zustimmen wenn sie ihm Geschichten über einen bösen Mann erzählte, der alle bis auf seine Gefolgsleute töten wollte. Ihrer Meinung nach hatte der Mann keine Gefühle, aber er war voller Hass auf die 'Guten'. Das war doch ein Widerspruch! Wie konnte der Mann keine Gefühle haben, aber Hass spüren? Außerdem konnte man nicht grundlos hassen. Es musste irgendetwas passiert sein, damit der böse Mann die 'Guten' nicht ausstehen konnte. Vielleicht hatte ihn einmal jemand verletzt oder enttäuscht. Denn so stark hassen, dass man alle ermorden wollte, konnte man nur, wenn man vorher geliebt hat, und etwas tragischen passiert war.

Zumindest war Harry der Meinung. Immerhin hatte er sich ja schon Gedanken darüber gemacht. Er hatte versucht herauszufinden was er in Bezug auf die Dursleys fühlte, warum er so fühlte, wie er es tat und was daraus entstehen konnte. Naja, er hatte eben viel Zeit, wenn er in seinem Schrank eingesperrt war.

Aber eigentlich war es sinnlos über Geschichten nachzudenken, vor allem wenn sie von Mrs Figg kamen. Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den nun einen fernseh-auspackenden Dudley, um nicht irgendeinen Wink zu übersehen.

Seltsamerweise wollten die Dursleys noch immer nichts von ihm. Es wurde immer seltsamer. Er sollte wirklich einfach nur dastehen und seinem Cousin zusehen? Da musste es einen Haken geben, niemand war ohne Grund je nett zu ihm. Nach einer doch recht langen Zeit war Dudley beim letzten Geschenk angekommen. Onkel Vernon überreichte es ihm. Es war als hätte sein Onkel nur darauf gewartet, dass Dudley es endlich auspackte. Gespannt verfolgten seine kleinen Schweinsäuglein jede Bewegung seines Sohns. Der hob seinen Kopf und blickte Harry an.

"Dad, das ist das beste Geschenk!"

Vernons gespannter Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich in ein äußerst zufriedenes Lächeln, bei dem Harry ganz anders wurde. So lächelte er sonst nur wenn Harry etwas kaputt machte – naja, nach der wütenden Fratze, die er immer zog. Und leider sah er jetzt Harry auch so an, denn sein Blick blieb nicht auf seinem Sohn hängen. Und als seine Augen auf Harry sahen, wurde das Grinsen noch breiter.

"Ich dachte mir, dass es dir gefallen wird."

Harry wurde jetzt etwas unruhig. Diese Blicke gefielen ihm überhaupt nicht. Er fragte sich was in dem kleinen Päckchen war, denn im Gegensatz zu den anderen hatte es sein Cousin nicht in die Luft gehalten und gerufen: "Ha, endlich hab ich es!", oder: "Das muss ich sofort ausprobieren!" Das machte er zwar nie, da die anderen unausgepackten Sachen Vorrang hatten, doch Harry wusste wenigstens genau, was er bekommen hatte. So konnte er sich schon darauf vorbereiten nicht über die Straße zu gehen, wenn Dudley mit seinem neuen Fahrrad fuhr. Das überließ er Mrs Figg. Die war solchen Gefahrensituationen gegenüber blind. Vielleicht überfuhr Dudley sie ja, dann konnte er nicht zu ihr und durfte ausnahmsweise im Schrank bleiben.

Was war das für ein Geschenk? Es musste etwas mit ihm zu tun haben, mehr als die anderen jedenfalls, anders konnte sich Harry das Feixen seines Onkels nicht erklären.

"Duddyspäzchen, willst du nicht herzeigen was du bekommen hast? Ich bin schon ganz gespannt!" Tante Petunia wusste offensichtlich wirklich nicht was da drinnen war.

Dudley sah gespannt in das Päckchen zurück, das Grinsen verließ nie seine Lippen. Langsam – wahrscheinlich um Harrys Nervosität noch zu steigern – führte er seine Hand hinein, griff mit seinen fleischigen Fingern zu, und hob etwas heraus.

"Daddy, was genau kann ich jetzt alles machen?" verlangte er zu wissen.

"Ich werde dir zeigen wie du deine Wut ausleben kannst. Sie immer zu unterdrücken ist ja ungesund."

Dudley wandte sich Harry zu, Vorfreude war in seinen Augen zu sehen. Seine Hand drehte sich, Harrys Aufmerksamkeit anziehend.

Ein Blatt? Dudley bekam ein Blatt Papier geschenkt? Nein, es musste wohl ein Gutschein oder etwas Ähnliches sein. Endlich konnte er die Vorderseite des Geschenkes sehen. Es war kein Gutschein, nein, natürlich nicht. Dudley wollte immer etwas sofort haben, ein Versprechen auf etwas, das er erst später bekommen konnte, war ihm nicht genug.

Auf dem Papier stand etwas. Und es gefiel Harry gar nicht. Überhaupt nicht. Und da er nicht so dumm war, wie er alle glauben ließ, verstand er auch, was es bedeutete. Alles, was damit gemeint sein könnte. Dudley wusste es vorher offensichtlich nicht, er hatte ja seinen Vater noch einmal fragen müssen.

Tante Petunia konnte es nun auch sehen und schnappte nach Luft.

"Vernon, glaubst du wirklich-"

"Ja, Petunia, ich glaube Dudley ist alt genug. Er wird das alles großartig machen. Und er braucht es doch! Mit dem ganzen Stress in der Schule und mit den Freunden. Das wird jetzt immer mehr, das ganze fängt doch gerade erst an!"

"Ja, du hast recht", seufzte sie. "Aber mein Dudleykins ist noch so klein! Aber ich verstehe was du meinst."

Harry sah noch einmal auf den Zettel. Ein Irrtum war ausgeschlossen. Klar und deutlich, in Blockbuchstaben damit Dudley es auch lesen konnte stand etwas. Ein Name.

Harry.


	5. Die letzte Hoffnung

Kapitel 3

Die Letzte Hoffnung

oder

Die Geheimnisvolle Orange

Es war keine gute Idee gewesen heute in die Schule zu gehen, wurde Harry gerade bewusst. Denn vor ein paar Minuten hatte die Lehrerin die alljährliche ärztliche Untersuchung verkündet.

Wie gesagt, keine gute Idee. Er hätte wirklich in seinem Schrank bleiben sollen. Egal ob es seine Tante erlaubt hatte oder nicht, es wäre auf jeden Fall unauffälliger gewesen. Jetzt konnte er nicht mehr nach Hause, es würde auffallen. Was sollte er auch sagen? "Mir ist schlecht, kann ich heim gehen?" Na, da konnte er ja eh gleich zum Arzt gehen, der war ja heute da! Was für ein Glück, dass ihm ausgerechnet heute schlecht war!

Aber er konnte schlecht einfach hier bleiben. Das wäre viel zu riskant. Nein, das war untertrieben; Es war viel zu offensichtlich, sollte die Untersuchung einmal angefangen haben. Sein Zustand würde nicht wirklich viel verheimlichen. Da half auch die Ausrede: "Ich bin hingefallen!", oder: "ich habe mich beim Fußballspielen verletzt!", nicht mehr viel.

Was, verdammt, solle er tun?

Dudley sah auch nicht sehr erfreut aus.

Harry bezweifelte aber stark, dass es seinem Cousin um ihn ging. Die Zusammenhänge würde er wahrscheinlich nicht verstehen. Sein blonder, fetter Cousin verstand nicht, dass Harrys Verletzungen Fragen aufwerfen würden. Und er verstand auch nicht, dass diese Fragen ziemlich unangenehm werden konnten. Und er würde erst recht nicht verstehen, dass sich diese Fragen unheilvoll in Richtung seiner Familie bewegen würden. Und würde er das erkennen – was nicht so war – konnte er doch nichts Schlimmes daran erkennen.

Na, dann wurde er eben zuhause geschlagen, na und? Ist ja nicht so, als hätte er es nicht verdient! Außerdem machte es ja auch Spaß und Spaß braucht man zum Glücklich sein. Und irgendjemand musste ja herhalten, wenn man wütend war.

Nein, Dudley konnte wirklich nichts Falsches daran erkennen. Wieso auch? Ihm war von klein auf beigebracht worden, dass Harry genau dafür da war. Welchen Nutzen hatte dessen Anwesenheit denn sonst?

Also war Dudleys Unbehaglichkeit wahrscheinlich nur auf seine Jause zurückzuführen, die seltsamerweise eine Orange enthielt. Wieso war da eine _Orange_?

Dudley war verwirrt.

Er hatte noch _nie_ eine Orange mitbekommen. Sonst hatte er immer Schokoriegel und dergleichen mit, heute natürlich auch, aber anstatt der restlichen Süßigkeiten war da eine Orange! Wie kam seine Mutter nur auf den absurden Gedanken er würde so etwas essen? Eine Orange! Verdammt!

Dudley würde seinen Cousin zwingen müssen sie zu essen, dann konnte er seiner Mutter sagen, er hätte es getan. Der Freak würde bestimmt nichts sagen, der hielt immer die Klappe und verriet ihn nie. Außerdem würde er glücklich sein etwas zu essen zu bekommen.

Aber nein, halt, das würde ja bedeuten, der Freak würde etwas zu essen bekommen. Es musste ja einen Grund geben, warum er sonst nie etwas bekam. Wann hatte der eigentlich das letzte Mal gegessen? Dudley konnte sich gar nicht mehr erinnern.

Also musste er sie einfach wegwerfen.

Oder... Ja, das war eine gute Idee! Er warf sie einfach auf seinen Cousin! Da konnte er gleich feststellen wie gut er zielen konnte und wie laut der Freak schrie. Oh, was hatte er nicht gute Einfälle.

Harry, währenddessen, nahm wahr, wie sein Cousin auf eine Orange – die er heute wegen dem Arztbesuch mit hatte, um einen guten Eindruck zu hinterlassen (also musste Tante Petunia wissen dass heute der Arztbesuch anstand, warum hatte sie ihn dann aber zur Schule geschickt?) – blickte, ein verwirrtes Gesicht zog (was wirklich komisch aussah, wie ein Gorilla mit Magenschmerzen), dann zu Harry sah, seine Mimik änderte, als müsste er sehr dringend auf die Toilette, dann grinste.

Oh, Harry wusste worauf das hinaus lief. Dudley war wahrscheinlich wieder auf die glorreiche Idee gekommen, ihn zu bewerfen. Heute mit einer Orange.

Wie überaus _überraschend_.

Es schien, als wollte sein Cousin jede Woche – nein, jedes Mal wenn er einen passenden Gegenstand in der Hand hielt, seine Wurftechnik verbessern. Und obwohl auf seinen fetten Armen bestimmt keine Muskeln zu finden waren, traf er doch mit ausgeprägter Zielgenauigkeit sein Wurfobjekt und das erstaunlicherweise wirklich hart.

Offensichtlich war das wirklich Dudleys einziges Talent.

Harry wünsche es wäre anders.

Nun, er musste sich damit abfinden.

Außerdem würde Dudley heute wohl keine Gelegenheit dazu haben, denn heute kam der Schularzt.

Blondie würde mittags nach Hause kommen, versuchen zu verheimlichen, dass er einen Brief bekommen hatte und bei dem nächsten Brief, der dann mit der Post kam versuchen unschuldig dreinzuschauen und heulen. Wenn Tante Petunia den Brief dann las, würde sie geschockt schauen, ihren Sohn umarmen und ihn mit einem großen Schokokuchen trösten.

Wie konnte dieser gemeine Möchtegernarzt so etwas Gemeines über ihren Sohn in die Welt setzen? Natürlich hatte er etwas auf den Knochen, sie sorgte ja für ihn. Sollte er etwa halb verhungert aussehen?

Übergewicht, von wegen!

Besser als dieses halb verhungerte Etwas, das _noch immer_ lebte. Wieso krepierte es nicht endlich? Denn so wie ihr Neffe geschwächt war, konnte sie auf seine Hilfe verzichten, er brachte nichts mehr zustande. Außerdem musste sie immer Blut aufwischen, weil er es selber nicht mehr schaffte. Nutzloses Ding. Bestimmt hatte er den Arzt mit seinem zwergenhaften Aussehen getäuscht, und alle die wohlgenährt waren, haben danach so einen Brief bekommen. Sie musst unbedingt Vernon davon in Kenntnis setzten! Jetzt manipulierte der Junge schon Ärzte!

Ja, Harry wusste genau wie seine Tante reagieren würde. Er kannte sie inzwischen schon so gut, dass es fast keine Überraschungen mehr gab.

Fast.

Das was am Samstag an Dudleys Geburtstag geschah... Das hatte ihn überrascht.

Er mochte es, sich auszumalen, wie es weiter verlaufen wird, wie sich Menschen verhalten. Dazu musste er sie gut kennen, aber seine Verwandten waren nicht vielseitig, sie waren einfach gestrickt. Sie waren dumm.  
>Er mochte es, sich auszudenken, wie sie in bestimmte Situationen reagierten. Und er hatte meistens recht. Meistens passierte es genau so, wie er es vorhergesagt hatte. Es ging zwar selten gut für ihn aus, aber er konnte sich vorbereiten. Er wusste, wenn er etwas zerstörte, ging er außer Reichweite von Schürhaken und dergleichen. Sein Onkel war zu faul ihn wieder dorthin zu zerren, oder auch nur selber zurück zu gehen. Und nur Tritte und Fäuste waren dem Schürhaken bei weitem vorzuziehen.<p>

Naja, er wusste nicht ob er den Brief und den Schokokuchen noch miterleben würde. Jetzt hatte sein Cousin die Gewalt über ihn, und der konnte nicht feststellen, ob Harry überlebte wenn er so weitermachte, oder ob es zu viel wurde. Bis zu dem Brief war es noch eine Weile und ein Schlag auf die falsche Stelle war vorherzusehen. Er befand sich nicht in der Stimmung sich vor dem Gedanken zu fürchten. Er hatte seine Angst letzten Samstag verloren. Als er an Dudley verschenkt wurde, wurde ihm klar, dass er nicht mehr lange zu leben hatte.

Dudley schien nicht zu wissen, dass man verhungern konnte, oder an Blutverluste sterben. Oder es war ihm egal.

Allerdings bestand noch immer die Gefahr, dass der Arzt eine Vermutung äußerte, die Dursleys sehr wütend auf ihn wurden und er das heutige Ende des Tages nicht mehr erlebte. Es war also besser dass er verschwand, bevor er aufgerufen wurde. Aber wahrscheinlich nahm sich der Arzt ihn dann ein andermal dran. Den Essensentzug konnte er nicht verstecken, aber die Wunden waren bis dahin vielleicht verheilt. Die Narben konnte man aber trotzdem entdecken.

Absolut hoffnungslos.

Aber seltsamerweise fühlte er sich nicht hoffnungslos. Ganz im Gegenteil. Zum ersten Mal seit einer sehr langen Zeit verspürte er wieder so etwas wie Hoffnung.

Vielleicht, vielleicht nur, würde der Arzt erkennen was wirklich war. Vielleicht würde er nicht zurück müssen. Vielleicht müsste er keine Schmerzen mehr erleiden. Wie sich das wohl anfühlte?

Aber sollte er wirklich hoffen? Er hatte es vor langer Zeit aufgegeben, da sie ihn im Endeffekt nur immer wieder enttäuschte. Ihm wurde nicht geholfen, es war wie es war. Seine Lehrerin hatte ihm auch nicht geholfen, er hatte ihr genug Hinweise geliefert. Natürlich keine offensichtlichen, aber in bestimmten Situationen, bei bestimmten Fragen enthielten seine Antworten immer eine kleine Andeutung. Früher war es so, jetzt hatte er es aufgegeben.

Doch trotz aller Vernunft die er aufzubringen versuchte, so konnte er das aufkeimende Gefühl einer leisen Hoffnung in seinem Inneren nicht ersticken.

Inzwischen war Dudley wieder vom Arzt zurückgekehrt, mit einem Brief in seiner dicken Faust. Schmollend setzte er sich wieder auf seinen Platz.

Nun waren noch die restlichen Schüler dran, in alphabetischer Reihe, bis sie endlich zu 'P' kamen.

Seine Gefühle schwankten. Mit jedem wiederkehrendem Schüler wurde er nervöser. Sollte er hoffen? Durfte er hoffen? Hatte es überhaupt Sinn, wurde er nachher wieder enttäuscht? Würde er vielleicht wirklich nie mehr wieder zurück müssen? Würde er bald glücklich sein können? Es war zum Verzweifeln!

Die Stimme seiner Lehrerin unterbrach seine Gedanken, als sie den nächsten aufrief. Er mochte sie nicht, wirklich nicht. Sie hatte fast dieselbe Stimme wie seine Tante. Außerdem war sie dumm. Sie sah ihn täglich, sie sah Dudley täglich, sie sah die Demütigungen, das Mobbing, seine Hilflosigkeit. Man sollte meinen, nach täglichen Beobachtungen über fast ein gesamtes Jahr hinweg könnte sie etwas bemerken, aber nein.

Wie kam sie dazu? Sie war bestimmt schon lang Lehrerin und hatte schon viele Kinder gesehen, wieso sollte sie auf jeden einzelnen achten? Ob bei jemandem vielleicht etwas zuhause nicht stimmen könnte?

Und wieder übermannte ihn die Hoffnungslosigkeit. Vielleicht würde der Arzt die Zeichen auch nicht erkennen. Immerhin war Harry nur einer von vielen, der Arzt hatte heute schon so viele Schüler untersucht, vielleicht fiel ihm auch nichts auf. Und wenn er nur Verdacht schöpfte.. Wenn er sich nicht sicher war, wenn er einfach nur etwas vermutete...

Dann würde Harry einen Brief mitbekommen, ihn seinen Onkel geben müssen, ihn in die Schule begleiten und nickend zustimmen, wenn sein Erziehungsberechtigter eine herzerweichende Geschichte über ein gestörtes, hilfloses Kind, das die Eltern schon so früh sterben sehen musste und nun nicht mehr ganz richtig im Kopf war, erzählte.

Zuhause würde er dann dafür büßen müssen.

So war es bis jetzt immer gewesen, es würde dieses mal nicht anders ablaufen.

Einmal hatte er versucht wegzulaufen. Er wurde zum Einkaufen weggeschickt, und dachte sich er geht einfach nicht mehr nach hause zurück.

Es endete in einem Fiasko.

Die Polizei fand ihn, überreichte ihn einer glücklichen Familie, die sich solche Sorgen machte, und Onkel Vernon erklärte der Polizei, dass Harry es liebte einkaufen zu gehen, aber er verirrte sich so oft! Ein Glück dass sie ihn wiederhatten!

Harry hatte es nie wieder probiert. Onkel Vernons Gesichtsausdruck war Warnung genug gewesen.

Seltsamerweise glaubten alle seinem Onkel. Er konnte sagen was er wollte, niemand zog seine Worte in Zweifel. Vielleicht weil er sich so einfach ausdrückte, außerdem auf gewisse Weise einschüchterte, ohne irgendetwas zu tun. Harry verstand es nicht.

Seine Wunden waren bald wieder verheilt, vielleicht bemerkte der Arzt sie nicht.

Er wunderte sich wirklich warum das bei ihm immer so schnell funktionierte. Dudley hatte sich einmal beim Fahrradfahren das Knie aufgeschlagen, entsetzlich gewimmert und es hatte _sehr lange_ gebraucht bis es wieder verheilt war.

Bei ihm ging es viel schneller. Was nicht heißen soll, dass es weniger schmerzhaft war, aber es verheilte einfach über Nacht. Naja, über mehrere Nächte, aber es dauerte wirklich nicht so lang wie bei anderen. Er fand das interessant, sein Onkel nicht. Der sah immer aus als würde ihm ganz und gar nicht gefallen was er sah. Er versuchte es ihm _auszutreiben,_ wie er es nannte und dachte dass seine Methoden das zu tun berechtigt-

„Potter Harry", rief die Lehrerin.

Harry stand schnell auf und musste sich erst einmal am Tisch festhalten. Er biss die Zähne zusammen um ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken.

Dudley hatte sich wirklich als ein sehr begabter Schüler erwiesen, ganz der Vater, wie Tante Petunia behauptete. Aber wie konnte sie das wissen?

Harry war sich sicher, dass nur er das Recht zu behaupten hätte, Dudley mache sich gut. Er spürte ja die Schmerzen, nicht seine Tante. Was tat sie denn?

Hinsehen, oder wegsehen, je nach dem ob Blut mit im Spiel war oder nicht. Sie mochte die Flecken nicht, vor allem auf Teppichen.

Harry auch nicht.

Wie auch immer, er war auf dem Weg ins Untersuchungszimmer, in Begleitung einer Lehrerin, die aufpasste, dass sich niemand vor dem Arzt drückte.

Genau so jemanden konnte er jetzt am allerwenigsten brauchen.

Er hatte sich vorgenommen sich auf dem Weg zum Arzt zu _verirren_.

Das konnte er jetzt vergessen.

Viel zu schnell kamen sie an.

Schnell legte er sich einen Plan zurecht.

Es war ein ziemlich schlechter, aber er war verletzt, er war müde, hatte hunger und keine Hoffnung auf Hilfe. Da konnte man auch nicht viel mehr erwarten.

Sein Onkel würde wieder wütend werden, sollte Harry nicht nach seinem Plan handeln. Deshalb hatte er auch vor zu verheimlichen, was zu verheimlichen war.

Wahrscheinlich würde das auch gar nicht so schwer werden, wie er befürchtete.

Der Schularzt würde hoffentlich nur Augen, Mund und Ohren untersuchen, für viel mehr war bei so vielen Kindern keine Zeit. Die anderen hatten ja auch nicht lange gebraucht.

Er klopfte als an und trat nach einem „Herein!", ein.

Er war noch nie hier gewesen, es war ja sein erstes Jahr an der Schule.

Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, je einer Untersuchung beigewohnt zu haben, dafür war Dudley aber oft genug für sie beide mit seiner Mutter zum Arzt gefahren, oder der zu ihnen. Harry blieb bei diesen Situationen entweder im Schrank, oder er putzte den Keller.

„Harry, oder?", riss ihn eine männliche Stimme aus den Gedanken.

Schnell sah er auf, und musterte heimlich sein Gegenüber. Nebenbei nahm er auch den Raum auf. Wahrscheinlich sollte er eine beruhigende und angenehme Atmosphäre schaffen, aber trotzdem erkennen lassen, dass man in einem Untersuchungszimmer war, und man sich nicht wie zu Hause fühlen sollte.

Gegenüber der Wand mit der Türe war das große Fenster mit hellen Vorhängen, davor ein großer Schreibtisch, mit Krankenakten. Neben ein paar Topfpflanzen, ein Regal mit Büchern, eine Liege. An der Wand mit der Tür ein Maßband und eine Waage.

„Setzt dich bitte.", meinte der Arzt.

Er schien noch sehr jung zu sein, vielleicht war das erst seine erste Untersuchung.

_Dann dürfte es nicht allzu schwer sein_, dachte sich Harry.

Er ging langsam vorwärts und setzte sich auf den einzigen Stuhl vor dem riesigen Schreibtisch.

„So, Harry, ich bin Dr. Arthur Knife. Am Anfang hätte ich ein paar Fragen, ok?"

Als Harry nickte, fuhr er fort.

„Gegen was bist du geimpft? Wann war deine letzte Impfung? Hattest du bis jetzt schon eine schwere Krankheit? Sind deine Eltern übergewichtig?"

Die Fragerei schien nicht aufzuhören. Zumal manche Fragen ihm ziemlich sinnlos vorkamen. Warum wollte der Doktor wissen, ob seine Eltern übergewichtig waren? Er wusste ja selber nichts über sie. Außerdem ging es um ihn, nicht um tote Erwachsene.

Je mehr Fragen kamen, desto unwohler fühlte sich Harry. Nicht nur weil er auf viele Fragen keine Antwort wusste, und das so ganz und gar nicht in seinen Plan passte. Nein, ihm wurde schwindlig, langsam drehte sich alles. Warum jetzt? Konnte das nicht warten bis er wieder zu Hause war? Er konnte nicht einmal einschätzen, ob Dr. Knife irgendetwas seltsam vorkam, da seine Sicht vernebelt war.

Endlich stellte er keine Fragen mehr, sondern bat ihn, sich vor das Maßband hinzustellen, ohne Schuhe, wohlgemerkt.

Das passt Harry auch nicht.

Nun, da hieß es durch, eine anderen Möglichkeit hatte er nicht. Also bückte er sich sehr vorsichtig und öffnete langsam das Schuhband des linken Schuhs, dann zog er daran, bis die Öffnung weit genug war um den Fuß herausziehen zu können, ohne mit dem Schuh in Berührung zu kommen. Das gleiche machte er auch bei seinem rechten Schuh, dann richtete er sich wieder auf, hoffend dass Dr. Knife nicht nach unten sah, und blutige Fußspuren entdeckte. Mit großen Schritten, damit er so wenig wie möglich vollblutete, trat er zur gegenüberliegenden Wand und stellte sich so aufrecht wie möglich hin. Ein stechender Schmerz durchzuckte ihn.

_Wahrscheinlich die Rippe_, dachte er und versuchte nicht zu tief einzuatmen.

Er wusste, es brachte überhaupt nichts, sich zu strecken. Das war sinnlos, er war immer noch um einiges kleiner als andere seines Alters. Aber auch wenn er es besser wusste, er streckte sich trotzdem.

Vielleicht brachte das doch etwas? Auch wenn die Rippe dann schmerzte? Und die Schulter?

Er wusste nicht wie viel oder ob es überhaupt etwas geholfen hatte, denn der Gesichtsausdruck des Doktors war unleserlich wie eh und je.

Danach musste er sich auf die Waage stellen. Er hätte ja extra vorher noch etwas gegessen, um noch ein kleines bisschen schwerer zu wirken, aber er hatte nichts.

Die Orange war noch nicht geworfen worden.

Ja, er war krankhaft klein und dünn für sein Alter. Das wusste er, das wusste seine Tante, das wusste der Doktor. Spätestens als er auf der Waage stand.

Vielleicht hätte er doch verschwinden sollen...

"Geh doch bitte zur Liege da drüben."

Harry ging hin und setzte sich darauf.

Hinlegen wollte er sich auf keinen Fall. Zum Einen wollte er sich nicht auf den Rücken legen, da der, wie ihm vorkam, nicht einmal mehr als solcher zu erkennen war, und zum Anderen rief das Liegen immer eine Gefühl des Ausgeliefertseins hervor.

"Du kommst mir etwas blass vor... Fühlst du dich nicht gut?"

Harry sah die Hand auf sich zukommen. Er wusste, das war ein Arzt, der wollte bestimmt nur die Stirn fühlen, ob er heiß war. Das hatte er oft genug bei seiner Tante gesehen, wenn Dudley sich wieder nicht gut fühlte.

Er wusste also, dass es nicht schlimm war, dass ihn zurzeit niemand verletzen wollte, dass er sich nicht schützen musste. Aber es war automatisch. Es war eine Reaktion, wie eine einstudierte Rolle, die er nicht einfach abschütteln konnte.  
>Er zuckte. Er zuckte zusammen und versuchte außer Reichweite der Hand zu kommen.<p>

Er könnte sich selbst verfluchen. Innerlich tat er das auch. Wie konnte er nur so blöd sein? Natürlich war das verdächtig. Er zuckte zusammen. Verdächtiger ging's nicht mehr. Aber er konnte es wirklich nicht mehr ändern, wenn jemand die Hand auch nur anhob sah er die seines Onkels. Und wenn sein Onkel die Hand anhob gab es meistens einen Grund zusammenzuzucken.

Dr. Knife fand das Ganze auch verdächtig. Und was Harry nicht wissen konnte, er war das erste Mal an dieser Schule gerufen worden, da es einen Verdacht auf Kindesmisshandlung gab, und genau das der Schwerpunkt seiner Ausbildung war. Und das betroffene Kind war Harry. Der Harry, der gerade alle möglichen Anzeichen einer Misshandlung zeigte, auch wenn er sich ziemlich gut anstellte sie zu verbergen. Aber bestimmte Anzeichen konnte man nicht verbergen.  
>Harry wusste das nicht, Dr. Knife schon.<p>

Harry atmete auf als der Arzt die Hand zurück zog, ohne näher auf das Geschehene einzugehen.

"Würdest du bitte dein Hemd ausziehen, damit ich deine Lungen abhören kann?"

Das allerdings war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. 

_"Bursche! Zieh den Pullover aus!"_

_Harry wusste nicht warum er das tun sollte. Er tat es natürlich, ohne auch nur einer Sekunde des Zögerns, aber das ziemlich schlechte Gefühl, das sich schleichend anbahnte, das konnte er nicht so einfach ausziehen. _

_"Wird's bald!"_

_Er hielt das viel zu große T Shirt in seinen zitternden Händen und wartete auf das Kommende. _

_Er konnte sich an das Gespräch am Morgen erinnern, bei dem seine Tante seinem Onkel erklärte dass er nicht mehr genug Sachen hatte. Alle waren bei Wutanfällen seines Onkels zerstört worden. Abgewetzte Kleider hielten nicht sehr lang, wenn man sie mit einem Gürtel malträtierte. Wenn es so weitergehen würde, hätte er gar nichts mehr anzuziehen, und könne nicht mehr außer Haus. _

_Das musste der Grund sein, warum er aufgefordert wurde das T Shirt auszuziehen. Denn anstatt ihn in Ruhe zu lassen, sollte er einfach nur das T Shirt ausziehen.  
>Wie konnte er sich auch etwas Anderes erhoffen?<em>

_Seine Hoffnungen würden mit jedem Schlag mehr zerstört, bis ihn vollkommende Dunkelheit erlöste. Und es war bei Weitem schlimmer als sonst, offensichtlich hatte es seinen Onkel wütender gemacht, dass er sich erst mit solchen Lappalien aufhalten musste, und nicht gleich loslegen konnte. _

_Das war das einzige Mal gewesen, das ihn je jemand aufforderte sich auszuziehen. _

"Harry? Geht es dir nicht gut?"

Seine Gedanken kamen wieder auf die Oberfläche, aber seinen Körper hatte er deswegen nicht unter Kontrolle. Unkontrolliert zitternd brach er zusammen und musste sich übergeben. Naja, er müsste sich übergeben, aber es gab absolut nichts in seinem Magen was er wieder loswerden konnte. Er würgte und würgte, und bekam keine Luft. Die Rippe stach, die Schulter schmerzte, die Lunge brannte und seinen Kopf würde er am liebsten abreißen und ganz weit fortwerfen.

Dass er von der Liege gefallen war und der Arzt ihn einfach wieder hinaufgehoben und dabei seinen Rücken, oder die Masse, die ursprünglich ein Rücken war, entdeckte, bemerkte er nicht. Genauso wenig bemerkte er, dass Dr. Knife den Notruf wählte.

Kalter Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn, rann über seine Nase und tropfte hinab. Starke Schluchzer durchschüttelten ihn, hätte er Wasser in seinem Körper, würden Tränen über seine eingefallenen Wangen laufen.

Es war als hätte jemand den Ton abgedreht, er hörte alles nur noch schwach und gedämpft. Es gab keine Sache auf die er sich konzentrieren konnte, seine Gedanken drehten sich, verschwanden, kamen mit voller Wucht zurück und bildeten ein ganzes: Er weiß es.

Dieser eine Gedanke, diese drei einfachen Wörter ließen ihn aufschrecken und die Hände die nach ihm griffen zur Seite schlagen. Auf einmal hörte er wieder klar und deutlich, sein Zeitgefühl kam zurück und er konnte wieder erkennen was vor ihm war.

Er musste hier raus! Erneut schlug er die Hände zur Seite. Aber warum waren es so viele Hände? Warum waren auf einmal so viele Personen im Untersuchungszimmer? Was hatte er verpasst? Warum war der Weg zur Tür mit so vielen Leuten versperrt? Wo kamen sie alle her?

Er wollte sich aufsetzen, er wollte die Hände wegschlagen, die schon wieder nach ihm griffen, aber er konnte nicht mehr, denn es wurde alles schwarz.

Willkommende unendliche Schwärze.


	6. Augen lügen nicht

Kapitel 5

Augen lügen nicht

"Ich lebe noch!"

"Das sehe ich. Du würdest sie ansonsten kaum mit deiner Anwesenheit belästigen. Weshalb sprichst du es aus? "

"Ich hatte das Gefühl... den Drang- ... es musste aus mir heraus. Ich musste es loswerden. "

"Ist es nicht offensichtlich dass du noch immer lebst? Du störst ihr Dasein noch immer. Dies wäre kaum möglich, würdest du nicht mehr leben. "

"Ich könnte als Geist zurückkehren... "

"Doch das würdest du nicht. Du würdest weitergehen. "

"Ich glaube du hast recht. Ich würde weitergehen. Ich würde das Neue erkunden, das Unbekannte. Ich könnte nicht widerstehen. Was hat mir diese Welt denn schon gebracht? Nichts als Schmerz und Leid. "

"Ich könnte deine Wartezeit verkürzen. Du könntest sofort weitergehen. Du musst nicht warten. Ich weiß, das Unerforschte ist im Besitz des gewissen Etwas, es gibt nicht viele die keinen Sinn darin sehen hier in der leidvollen Welt der Vergänglichkeit zu verbleiben, wo es doch eine weitaus bessere zu erkunden gibt. "

"Du... du würdest mir helfen?"

"Ich war bis jetzt immer bereit für dich. Doch du bist es der noch nicht bereit ist für mich. Ich könnte dich dort hin bringen, wenn es dein Herz begehrt, wenn du es wirklich willst. Aber du bist noch lange nicht bereit. "

"Ich will es! Ich will. Hilf mir, bitte. "

"Nein. Noch nicht, gedulde dich noch etwas. Deine Zeit wird kommen. Wir werden uns früher sehen als du glaubst."

.o.O.o.

"Hallo Harry."

Er sah auf. In der Tür stand ein großer Mann mit langen weißen Haaren und ebenso langem Bart. Blitzende blaue Augen hinter halbmondförmigen Gläsern schienen ihn zu durchscannen. Dunkle Schnallenstiefel, ein gelber Umhang und ein nachsichtiges Lächeln vervollkommneten das Bild, welches auszusagen schien: Du wirst nie weise genug sein um mich zu verstehen, doch ich werde dich deswegen nicht verurteilen denn niemand ist so wie ich.

Harry fragte sich wie der Mann durch die Eingangshalle gekommen war, ohne von einer gelangweilten Besuchermenge verfolgt zu werden.

"Ich darf doch reinkommen, oder Harry?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten ging er auf Harry zu und setzte sich auf einen der harten Plastikstühle neben seinem Bett.

Weiß.

Der Stuhl war weiß. Das Bett war weiß. Die Mauern waren weiß. Die Fenster waren weiß. Sogar die Vorhänge waren weiß.  
>Am Morgen mochte man die Augen nicht öffnen. Es war weiß, es blendete. Es tat in den Augen weh. Es machte ihn krank.<p>

Sollte man hier nicht gesund werden? Sollte es dazu nicht angenehm sein? Wärmend? Dann war weiß definitiv die falsche Farbe. Es ließ ihn sich unwohl fühlen, es ließ ihn sich kalt fühlen, verlassen, alleine, ungeschützt und entblößt.

Genau wie diese Augen. Sie schienen Harry auch zu entblößen tief in sein Innerstes zu blicken. Er fürchtete was der alte Mann sehen, was er offenbaren könnte.

"Harry."

Der alte Mann sagte seinen Namen offenbar gerne.

"Wie geht es dir?"

Unter den blauen Augen seines Gegenübers fühlte sich Harry unwohl. Er konnte dieses Gefühl überhaupt nicht ausstehen. Schnell blickte er wieder auf seine Decke um ihnen zu entgehen.

Jetzt sah er wieder weiß.

Unwohl hob er die Schultern an.

Ein Schutzmechanismus, auch wenn er irgendwie nie half.

"Ach Harry."

Er wusste wirklich wie er hieß. Der alte Mann brauchte das nicht andauernd zu wiederholen.

"So kann man keine Unterhaltung führen, Harry."

Hörte er da Tadel heraus? Wirklich? Das musste er sich doch einbilden. Ein völlig Fremder, der sich nicht einmal vorgestellt hatte, wollte ihm Manieren beibringen?!

"Das weißt du doch bestimmt, Harry."

Vielleicht war er senil und musste immer wieder Harrys Namen wiederholen um ihn nicht zu vergessen.

"Sieh mich an Harry."

Instinktiv, ohne es zu wollen, ohne die Entscheidung getroffen zu haben hob er seinen Kopf und blickte geradewegs in blaue Augen.

Augen sind ausdrucksstark, Augen können nichts verheimlichen, Augen lügen nicht, Augen sind der Spiegel zur Seele. Wenn man einer Person in die Augen blickte, konnte man genau erkennen welche Absichten sie hatte, was sie dachte, was sie wollte. Doch es war schwierig zu erkennen was der alte Mann fühlte. Harry glaubte Zufriedenheit sehen zu können, doch genauso stark sah er auch Zweifel. Sein Gegenüber schien zwiegespalten, uneins mit seinen Entscheidungen zu sein.

Harry fand diese Situation nicht sehr zufriedenstellend, immerhin war er seit Wochen ans Bett gebunden und die Wunden schienen um einiges langsamer zu heilen als sie es sonst immer taten. Also war er nicht wirklich zufrieden in seiner jetzigen Situation. Aber wo sollte er sonst auch hin?

Wenn man jemanden nicht kannte, konnte man sich im Deuten von Emotionen in Augen ganz leicht täuschen. Vielleicht war das ja keine Zufriedenheit, oder vielleicht nur weil es ihm besser ging. Das würde die Zufriedenheit erklären. Ja, so musste es sein. Warum glaubte er sich dann selber nicht? Warum kam ihm der Mann noch immer seltsam vor? Nicht nur wegen der Kleidung, wegen seinem Selbst, seinem Charakter, seiner Persönlichkeit. Wieso wollte er ihm nicht trauen? Das war doch unsinnig. Er kannte den Mann gar nicht, er sollte ihn kennen lernen bevor er über ihn urteilte. Er selbst hatte Menschen mit Vorurteilen immer verachtet. Wegen der Vorurteile hatte er nie Freunde. Vielleicht nicht nur deswegen, doch sie trugen einen Teil dazu bei. Vorurteile konnten verheerende Folgen haben...

"So, Harry."

Angesprochener konnte noch immer nicht wegsehen. Diese Augen übten eine fesselnde Wirkung auf ihn aus. Es war als würde er festhängen, verbunden und dazu verdammt diese Augen zu sehen.

Und Augen lügen nicht.

Augen zeigen Intelligenz. Und dieser Mann besaß Intelligenz. Er besaß sehr viel Intelligenz. Wie konnte er jemanden verurteilen wo er doch so viel Intelligenz inne hatte? Hatte er sich nicht immer vor der bloßen Dummheit seiner Verwandten gefürchtet? War nicht Dummheit noch viel grausamer als Intelligenz? Vertraute er nicht intelligenten Menschen, wie Dr. Knife, mochte er sie nicht sogar? Wo sie doch wussten was ihr Handeln für Folgen haben könnte, wo sie doch mitdachten und planten? War das nicht sicherer? Immer einen Plan zu haben, alles organisieren zu können? Auf alle Eventualitäten vorbereitet zu sein? Hatte er das nicht immer versucht?

Das neugewonnene Vertrauen wurde durch das unveränderte sanfte Lächeln noch verstärkt. Harry war sich nun sicher, er würde diesem Mann folgen. Er würde dessen Entscheidungen nicht in Zweifel ziehen und tun was er verlangte. Er würde von ihm lernen. Das nahm er sich vor.

Mit neuer Entschlossenheit blickte er in diese blauen Augen und bemerkte dabei das größer werdende Lächeln. Es schien als wäre der Mann mit seiner Entscheidung einverstanden, als hätte er in Harrys eigenen Augen dessen Entschluss feststellen können und als hätte er damit auch selber einen Entschluss gefasst.

Harrys Mundwinkel hoben sich leicht an. Auch er war zufrieden. Der Mann sah aus als hätte er schon viel Lebenserfahrung und sehr viel Wissen in sich. Und Harry wollte sich dieses zu Eigen machen. Das Lächeln des alten Mannes wuchs weiterhin. Aber es sah nicht... _richtig_ aus. Es sah nicht so aus als würde er sich freuen, zumindest nicht im _guten_ Sinne. Es schien so triumphal, so falsch... Und dabei blieb es nicht, das Lächeln wurde noch breiter. Jetzt konnte man nicht mehr von Lächeln sprechen, es geriet zu einem Grinsen, einem bösartigen Grinsen. Diese seltsame sadistische Fratze begann zu sprechen.

"Du, mein lieber Junge", – das erste Mal dass Harrys Namen nicht erwähnt wurde (war das jetzt gut oder schlecht?) – "wirst jetzt geopfert."

Es passierte schnell, so schnell dass Harry keine Möglichkeit hatte auszuweichen. Der alte Mann griff blitzschnell vor und umschloss Harrys Schultern mit eisernem Griff.

"Du musst verstehen Harry!", rief er und rüttelte seine Schultern. "Es ist für das größere Wohl!" Doch das war Harry egal. Er wollte nicht geopfert werden! Es gab eine Zeit in seinem Leben, da hätte er nichts dagegen eingewandt, doch jetzt hatte er sich gerade mit dem Gedanken ans Überleben angefreundet und nun kam ein fremder alter Mann der ihn einfach opfern wollte. Selbst wenn es für 'das größere Wohl' sein sollte, Harry wollte nicht! Er wollte leben! Gerade erst hatte er den Geschmack des Lebens erahnen dürfen und nun sollte er es wieder aufgeben? Dieses kostbare Geschenk? Auch wenn er noch vor einem kurzen Moment seine Treue leichtfertig verschenkt hatte, jetzt konnte er wieder klar denken und war sich auf einmal sicher dass das zu weit ging. Niemand konnte einfach so von jemand verlangen dass er so einfach starb! Warum war er dann von den Dursleys weggeholt worden, warum haben sie ihn nicht dort gelassen? Das wäre bei weitem nicht so grausam gewesen. Ihn erst gesund pflegen, Hoffnung auf ein Leben vermitteln und dann zurück schicken. Nein, auf keinen Fall würde er das mit sich machen lassen!

Harry wand sich um freizukommen, er riss den Mund weit auf, holte Luft und schrie so laut er konnte, aber es war sinnlos, kein Laut kam von seinen Lippen. Verzweifelt versuchte er seine Arme zu heben, um sich zu schlagen, irgendetwas zu tun, aber er war bewegungsunfähig. Gelähmt und hilflos lag er in seinen weißen Laken und wartete auf das Unvermeidliche.

Warum aber wurde er noch immer geschüttelt? Er konnte sich ohnehin nicht bewegen!

"Harry!"

Resigniert schloss er seine Augen.

"Harry!"

Er spürte die durchdringenden Augen auf sich. Warum passierte es nicht, warum tötete er ihn nicht einfach? Machte es ihm Spaß ihn leiden zu sehen?

"Harry!"

Etwas hatte sich geändert.

Er wurde noch immer geschüttelt, doch von anderen Händen. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen wieder und fand sich in der gleichen Position wie vorhin. Nur war nirgends ein Mann, doch eine Krankenschwester die seine Schultern umfasst hielt und offenbar noch immer nicht verstanden hatte dass er keinen Körperkontakt mochte stand neben seinem Bett und schüttelte ihn. Schnell setzte er sich auf um den Händen zu entkommen und blinzelte ein paar mal schnell hintereinander um seine Augen an das Licht zu gewöhnen. Er musste geschlafen haben, und einen Alptraum gehab haben. Dieses eine mal allerdings seltsamerweise nicht von seinem Onkel oder dem grünen Licht.

"Du hast geträumt", meinte die Krankenschwester. Ja, so weit war Harry auch schon. Aber es war ein seltsamer Traum.

"Harry, du hast Besuch."

Sie nannte seinen Namen. Es kam ihm vor als hätte er ihn heute schon zu oft gehört, obwohl das Meiste davon ja nur im Traum war. Er hatte es trotzdem schon oft genug gehört.

Die Krankenschwester ging zur Tür hinaus und ließ diese offen stehen. Kälte kam ins Zimmer, unangenehme Kälte. Eigentlich konnte es ja nicht kalt sein, durch die offene Tür konnte er Patienten in ihrer luftigen Krankenkleidung spazieren gehen sehen. Leicht fröstelnd raffte er seine Decke fester um seinen Körper und wartete auf seinen Besuch. Er hatte absolut keine Ahnung wer kommen könnte. Er kannte ja niemanden. Außer natürlich Mrs. Figg, aber es würd ihn wundern sollte sie überhaupt wissen dass er im Krankenhaus lag.

Und sonst? Dr. Knife hatte seine Arbeit getan. Er hatte die Rettung gerufen und damit seine Pflicht erfüllt. Von ihm würde er wahrscheinlich nie wieder etwas hören.

Wer sonst? Seine Lehrerin? Immerhin war sie es ja gewesen, die den Verdacht auf Kindesmisshandlung geäußert und Dr. Knife gerufen hatte. Vielleicht war er ihr ja doch nicht ganz so unwichtig? Aber irgendwie bezweifelte er auch das.

Die Dursleys? Um ihm zu sagen dass er gefälligst schnell wieder entlassen werden sollte damit er weiterhin das Haus putzen konnte? Außerdem war bald wieder Gartensaison und das Unkraut musste gejätet, und die Blumen gepflanzt werden. Oder sie sagten ihm er solle ja nie wieder zurück kommen. Er hätte schon genug Schaden angerichtet.

"Hallo Harry."

Er sah auf. Die Situation kam ihm unwirklich vor. Unwirklich bekannt.

"Ich darf doch reinkommen, oder Harry?"

Das konnte nicht sein! Wie war das möglich?

"Harry, wie geht es dir?"

Wozu sagte er schon wieder seinen Namen? Er wusste wie er hieß, und er wusste wann man mit ihm redete, auch wenn nicht in jedem Satz sein Name erwähnt wurde.

Er bemerkte die Frage nicht, wohl aber den plötzlichen Stimmungsumschwung.

Wo zuvor noch eine friedliche und angenehme Stimmung im Raum herrschte, fühlte er sich jetzt unbehaglich und schlecht. Es war als könnte er die Stimmung des Raumes fühlen und in sich aufnehmen. Aber wie war das möglich? Woher kam das?

Die Atmosphäre im Raum wird durch Personen bestimmt, und es gab in diesem Raum nur zwei Personen und er fühlte sich nicht so – auch schlecht, aber nicht so. Er fühlte sich verwirrt, geschockt. Aber die Energie die er fühlen konnte war anders, sie gehörte in eine völlig andere Gruppe. Und Harry mochte die Gefühle, die diese Energie verursachten nicht. Sie kamen ihm unheilvoll vor.

"Harry, wie geht es dir?"

Gefragter starrte auf seine Decke. Das war absolut unmöglich. Das konnte nicht sein. Das war einfach nicht möglich!

Die Stimme seines Onkels klang in seinen Ohren: _Freak, du bist unnormal!_ War das wieder so etwas Unnormales? Warum fragte er überhaupt? Ganz bestimmt hatte nur er das. Solche Träume. Solche Empfindungen. Solche Halluzinationen. Das ganze musste er sich einfach einbilden. Niemand sonst würde auf die Idee kommen die Zukunft zu träumen. Aber war das hier jetzt wirklich die Realität? Woher konnte er wissen dass das nicht nur wieder ein Traum war? Wo er doch in seinem vorherigen Traum sicher war, dass es die Realität sei, dass er im Wachzustand sei? Er hatte dort bestimmen können was er tat, so wie jetzt. Er konnte entscheiden, frei entscheiden, so wie er es in seinen früheren Träumen nie konnte. Oder war das gar kein Traum gewesen? War das zweimal hintereinander die Wirklichkeit? War der Besucher zwei Mal gekommen und erlaubte sich einen grausamen Scherz mit ihm? Nein, das konnte es auch nicht sein, die Krankenschwester hatte ihn gerade erst geweckt. Warum nur fühlte sich alles so wirklich an? Gleich wie jetzt? Würde sie ihn jetzt wieder wecken?

"Ach, Harry." Die sanfte Stimme stand im starken Gegensatz zu den im Raum vorherrschenden Gefühlen. Diese unangenehme Atmosphäre, die Harry verunsicherte und sich schlecht fühlen ließ.

"So kann man keine Unterhaltung führen, Harry." Unterschwellig, nur wenn man sie kannte, konnte man die Gefühle aus diesem unwichtigen Geschwafel heraushören. Offensichtlich konnte der Mann sie nicht mehr länger unterdrücken und wurde langsam wirklich ärgerlich.

"So Harry." Zuviel Harry für einen Tag. Dachten sie, sie müssten all die vergessenen Namensnennungen der vergangenen Jahre aufholen, um ihn an seinen eigenen Namen zu gewöhnen? Dachten sie, er glaube, er hieße Freak, Bursche, Bengel, Missgeburt? Da hatten sie aber noch einiges nachzuholen.

Doch plötzlich kam ihm ein Gedanke. Wenn es jetzt so weiter ging wie bisher, so wie er es geträumt hatte, dann sollte er schnellstmöglich verschwinden. Blöd nur, dass er an allen möglichen Geräten angeschlossen war. Das hieß, ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig als sich zu ducken. Immerhin wollte er ja nicht durchgeschüttelt werden. Oder hatte er das wegen der Krankenschwerster geträumt? Weil sie ihn weckte? Hatte sich sein Traum wegen ihr verändert? Oder kam sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt, da es gerade zum Traum passte?

Aber an und für sich war das ganze nebensächlich. Er wollte nicht durchgeschüttelt werden und noch viel weniger wollte er geopfert werden, selbst für das größere Wohl nicht.

"Es gefällt dir doch bestimmt nicht hier, oder Harry?" Nein das konnte man nicht gerade sagen, aber er konnte sich einen schlimmeren Ort vorstellen.

"Deine Familie vermisst dich schon Harry." Das bezweifelte er. Vielleicht vermissten sie den Prügelsack, den Küchenjungen, die Haushaltshilfe, aber sie vermissten ganz bestimmt nicht _Harry_.

"Und deswegen, Harry, denke ich dass es Zeit für dich wird zurückzukehren. Nach Hause."

Das war der schlimmere Ort.

"Ich bin sicher du freust dich schon. Ich unterhielt mich mit deinem Onkel und er versicherte mir dass er ab jetzt besser auf dich aufpassen wird, damit nicht wieder so ein grausamer Unfall passiert."

"Harry", ja das war sein Name, "du hast Besuch."

Schon wieder? So viele Leute kannte er doch gar nicht.

"Mr. Potter."

Eine dunkle Gestalt stand in der Tür. Schwarze Hosen, schwarzes Hemd, schwarze Haare, sogar schwarze Augen. Umso mehr stach die weiße Haut hervor. Dieses Mal fragte der Besucher nicht ob er eintreten und sich setzen durfte. Aber das war Harry auch egal, hätte er mit Nein antworten sollen? Was blieb einem anderes übrig als mit Ja auf eine solche Frage zu antworten, und da ja ohnehin jeder und zwar immer mit Ja antwortete, war es doch überflüssig die Frage überhaupt zu stellen, wo es ja nicht einmal sein eigenes Zimmer war.

In letzter Zeit hatte er seine neugefundene Fähigkeit erkundet und hatte erfahren dass er einzelne Gefühle unterscheiden konnte. Allerdings war das von Person zu Person unterschiedlich und nicht bei jedem funktionierte es. Bei manchen Personen konnte man wirklich glauben sie hätten keine Gefühle, oder sie würden sie unterdrücken. Andere Sachen allerdings konnte er bei jedem erkennen, vielleicht da sie nicht unbedingt als Gefühle zu definieren waren. Wie die innere Stärke, oder ob jemand schon viel Lebenserfahrung gesammelt hat, die Weisheit einer Person und ob sie schon viel Leid ertragen musste. Zumindest glaubte er das, er war sich allerdings nicht sicher ob das was er glaubte auch wirklich stimmte. Und er hatte auch niemanden den er fragen konnte. Er hatte herausgefunden dass es verschiedene Obergruppen gab in die er die Gefühle einordnen konnte. So wie Beispielsweise Angst. Nahm er das Gefühl bei einer Person nur ganz schwach wahr, konnte es bedeuten dass er nervös oder beunruhigt war. Oder aber die Person unterdrückte die Gefühle, obwohl es da aber auch einen kleinen Unterschied gab. Er fühlte die Angst dann zwar nur ganz leicht, doch war sie deshalb nicht weniger intensiv. Bei diesem Mann konnte er fast gar nichts erkennen. Er war so blank, so gefühllos, dass er seine Gefühle gewiss unterdrückte. Doch Harry hatte noch nie jemanden getroffen der seine Gefühle so gut verbergen konnte wie dieser Mann. Denn dass er Gefühle hatte und nicht gefühllos war konnte man an seinem Gesichtsausdruck erkennen. Dieser Mann konnte ihn offenkundig jetzt schon nicht leiden, obwohl sie sich noch nie gesehen hatten. Harry konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Er war ein Freak, und dieser Mann sah sehr wichtig aus, natürlich konnte er nicht erwarten dass ein fremder Mann ihn einfach so mochte, ihn einen gefährlichen, unterernährten, undankbaren Bengel. Niemand konnte ihn von etwas anderen überzeugen, egal wie oft sie es auch versuchten. Sie konnten diesen seltsamen alten Typen jeden Tag zu ihm schicken, er konnte Harry nicht davon überzeugen dass mit ihm alles in Ordnung war. Denn Harry erzählte nichts von diesem einen Traum, von den Stimmungen und Gefühlen die er wahrnehmen konnte. Würde er das auch noch sagen, zusätzlich zu allem anderen, würden sie in mit Sicherheit wegsperren. Vielleicht war das aber gar nicht so schlecht. Allemal besser als zurück kehren zu müssen. Aber der komische Typ war selbst wahrscheinlich nicht so ganz normal. Er hörte zu wenn Harry redete und schrieb auf seinem Klemmbrett herum. Naja eigentlich sollte er das machen aber Harry sah dass er gedankenverloren auf den Zetteln herumkritzelte und wenn er ihn etwas fragte er geistesabwesend "jaja" murmelte. So konnte sich Harry zwar viel von der Seele reden, doch Hilfe bekam er keine. Er war schon gespannt wie sein Gutachten aussah...

Dennoch kam es einer Enttäuschung gleich. Harry hatte gehofft dass irgendjemand über solche Sachen hinweg sehen konnte, aber wenn schon ein Mann der ihn nicht kannte ihn mit Verachtung strafte wie konnte er das dann von jemanden erwarten der ihn kannte? Vielleicht wäre es aber auch nicht so schlimm wie er erwartete wenn sich jemand die Mühe machen würde ihn kennen zu lernen.

Aber niemand tat es. Unwohl rutschte er in seinem Bett herum und versuchte seinem Besucher nicht in die Augen zu sehen. Er war es leid, er war es müde dass ihn alle verachteten, hassten. Woher kam das? Warum ihn? Warum nicht jemand anderen? Natürlich wäre das auch nicht fair, doch Harry war das alles egal. Wiese mussten die Menschen auch hassen? Warum behandelten sie andere schlecht? Warum hatte niemand mehr Respekt vor dem Leben?

Und gerade als er versuchte seine Verzweiflung und mit ihr den Knoten in seiner Brust zu unterdrücken, sah er den dunklen Mann stirnrunzelnd näher kommen und sich auf einen der weißen Plastikstühle setzen. Und jetzt erst bemerkte Harry dass er doch etwas fühlen konnte. Ganz leicht und doch irgendwie sehr intensiv konnte er so etwas wie Angst ausmachen. Aber Angst war völlig unangebracht, zur Person selbst sowie zur Situation. Die Gefühle konnte er nur in sehr abgeschwächter Form erahnen, also war es schwierig herauszufinden ob der Mann kurz vor einer ausgewachsenen Panik stand oder leicht nervös war. Es war einfach viel zu schwach um den feinen Unterschied spüren zu können.

"Mein Name ist Professor Severus Snape. Professor Dumbledore war der Meinung Sie machen Probleme und beauftragte mich daher nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Könnten Sie mich vielleicht freundlicherweise über die vorherrschende Situation aufklären?"

Harry war jetzt etwas verwirrt. Er hatte jedes Wort welches der Mann mit seiner samtigen Stimme sagte verstanden, doch der Sinn blieb ihm rätselhaft. Wer war Professor Dumbledore? Der seltsame Typ, der jedes Mal seine Initialen auf dem Klemmbrett in Herzchen einkringelte? Der Mann der sich sein Zimmer, das Haus und die Familie Dursley ansehen wollte, damit entschieden werden konnte wie es weitergeht? Er hatte bis jetzt nichts mehr von ihm gehört, obwohl er meinte dass er sich bald melden wolle. Das war vor Wochen. Aber der Name kam ihm bekannt vor... irgendwo hatte er schon einmal von ihm gehört. Aber wenn er nicht wusste wer Dumbledore war konnte er Professor Severus auch nicht sagen was er wissen wollte.

"S... Sir?" Er wusste nicht woher er den Mut nahm um zu fragen. Vielleicht weil der Mann ihm sympathisch war, vielleicht weil er bei ihm so etwas wie Nervosität oder Beunruhigung wahrnehmen konnte, oder vielleicht einfach nur weil er der einzige war der sich bis jetzt vorgestellt hatte. Professor Snapes Augen, die er in der Zwischenzeit über Harrys Körper gleiten ließ schnappten zurück zu den grünen seines Gesprächpartners.

"I..ich weiß nicht wer P..Professor Dumbledore ist, Sir." Er hatte es so umformuliert damit es nicht wie eine Frage klang. Er hatte die Erfahrung gemacht dass seine Fragen nicht beantwortet wurden. Eingeständnisse über seine Unwissenheit gaben anderen allerdings das Gefühl im Recht zu sein und sich über das Thema breit äußern zu können.

"So, Sie wissen also nicht wer Professor Dumbledore ist?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Der Mann sah nicht sehr glücklich aus also fügte er schnell noch ein geflüstertes "Nein, Sir" hinzu.

Professor Snape studierte seine Augen einen Moment lang und fragte dann: "Können Sie mir dann vielleicht sagen wer ihr letzter Besucher war?"

Harry umschlang seine Beine mit den Armen bei dieser unangenehmen Erinnerung. Sein Blick wurde noch immer von den schwarzen Augen seines Gegenübers festgehalten, doch sehen konnte Harry das nicht mehr. Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück, zu dem Traum vor ein paar Tagen und der darauffolgenden echten Begegnung. Er hatte versucht nicht daran zu denken, er wollte es vergessen, einfach aus seiner Erinnerung löschen. Er ging die gesamte Erinnerung noch einmal durch, die Farbe des Umhangs schien ihn sogar jetzt zu blenden. Er erinnerte sich an das weiß, von dem er noch immer umgeben war, an die Vorhänge, Wände, Sessel, Betten. Oder war das nur im Traum passiert? Er ging weiter zu dem seltsamen Monolog den der alte Mann führte. Das Gefühl dieser weisen Person vertrauen zu können, doch beim zweiten Mal hinderte ihn sein Misstrauen und die Erinnerung was geschehen war als er es das letzte Mal tat, auch wenn es nur im Traum war. Er ging weiter, ließ nichts aus, nicht die Stimmungsschwankungen oder die Fratze im Traum. Er verglich beide Erinnerungen miteinander. So viele Unterschiede gab es nicht...

"Ja das war Professor Dumbledore."


End file.
